All I Want For Christmas is You
by LSAfor
Summary: OS CALZONA/POST 11x05 - Quelque fois il suffit de la plus insignifiante des choses pour nous amener à réaliser que l'on fait fausse route. Une branche de gui par exemple...


_Bonsoir chers amis lecteurs!_

_Je sais que j'ai pris un peu de retard dans l'écrit de TFW et je m'en excuse, mais disons que ces deux dernières semaines, je les ai consacré à écrire cet OS de Noël, qui j'espère vous plaira! J'ai voulu vous offrir une petite histoire pleine d'espoir pour notre couple préféré, même si les probabilités que les choses se déroulent tel quel sont très très infime (pour ne pas dire nul XD). Mais bon c'est Noël, autant rêver!_

_Comme vous avez pu le constater en lisant le summary, ce one shot est une suite de la première partie de la saison 11, donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu je vous conseille de ne pas lire ^^_

_Le chapitre 18 de TFW sera publié dans le courant de la semaine!_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!_

_LSAfor'_

_PS: Un grand merci à dariasn pour sa rapidité et son efficacité pour la relecture et la correction._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Shonda Rhimes, créatrice &amp; productrice de la série Grey's Anatomy<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>All I Want for Christmas is You…<strong>_

En période de fête, le _Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital_ était toujours magnifiquement décoré. Le Conseil d'Administration avait voté un budget spécial pour les décorations, concluant que les personnes qui passaient les fêtes de fin d'année à l'hôpital et spécifiquement Noël avaient tendance à mieux supporter psychologiquement leur traitement si l'environnement leur était propice. Et leur théorie avait l'air de très bien fonctionner et s'étendre même au staff qui travaillait là-bas. Patients comme médecins semblaient se réjouir et profiter de l'ambiance festive qui flottait dans chaque service, chaque aile, chaque couloir du GSMH. Les sourires étaient aussi brillants que les guirlandes accrochées et les rires aussi mélodieux que les chants traditionnels. Oui tout le monde semblait avoir l'esprit de Noël. Tout le monde excepté une personne…

Callie Torres, appuyée nonchalamment à la station des infirmières du service d'orthopédie, était occupée à remplir plusieurs rapports post-op. Elle poussa un soupir agacé lorsqu'elle entendit un groupe de personne glousser à quelques mètres d'elle et leva les yeux pour regarder dans leur direction.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'infirmières qui se partageait une boite de chocolat qu'un patient venait de leur offrir. Cette vision ne fit qu'accentuer son agacement tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur ses dossiers.

Habituellement, elle était la première à profiter des fêtes. Habituellement, elle avait l'esprit d e Noël et était la première à se laisser guider par tous les clichés et toutes les traditions. Elle adorait les fêtes et en profitait jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Mais cette année tout était différent…

Cette année, elle n'avait plus Arizona…

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait quitté le bureau de leur psychologue. Deux mois qu'elles étaient séparées…

Deux mois qu'elle essayait de se persuader que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Que leur séparation lui permettrait de retrouver un semblant de qui elle était avant. Qu'elle retrouverait une impression de liberté et un semblant de bonheur. Et ça avait marché. Elle avait repris sa respiration et avait plus pensé à elle. Elle s'était sentit plus libre, plus souriante, plus heureuse.

Pendant un moment…

Parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait beau essayer autant qu'elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus être elle-même sans Arizona. Elle ne pouvait plus danser en sous-vêtements et prétendre être heureuse sans elle. Elle ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec sa fille et faire comme s'il ne manquait pas une grosse partie de leur vie à toutes les deux.

Mais malgré toutes ces prises de conscience, elle avait aussi réalisé qu'elle avait eu raison sur une chose importante: Arizona aussi avait eu besoin de cette rupture.

Aussi dur et déchirante qu'était cette constatation, il était évident pour elle que sa femme – rectification: son ex- femme – avait eu besoin de s'éloigner d'elle pour se retrouver.

Depuis leur séparation, Callie avait évité les contacts avec elle le plus possible. Elle s'était cantonnée à lui parler quand c'était indispensable, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sofia, mais le reste du temps, elle était restée en retrait.

Cependant, même si leurs interactions avaient été minimes, elle avait passé énormément de temps à l'observer. Et ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait rendu heureuse et triste à la fois.

Elle avait vu le sourire d'Arizona réapparaître petit à petit. Son vrai sourire. Pas celui qu'elle servait à tout le monde depuis des mois. Non, son super sourire magique. Celui qui avait eu le don de lui couper le souffle dès la première seconde où elle l'avait vu et qui avait perdu de son éclat au fil des années. Tout ça à cause d'elle.

Elle avait entendu les nombreux éloges que l'on faisait sur elle à propos de sa spécialisation en chirurgie fœtale, ce qui l'avait poussé à assister elle-même à une de ses interventions avec le Dr Hermann. Perchée du haut de la galerie, cachée pour ne pas qu'Arizona la voit, Callie n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir fière. Fière de voir à quel point sa femme – son ex-femme – pouvait être douée. Et ce fut à ce moment précis, tandis que son sourire avait lentement disparu, qu'elle avait réalisé que la décision qu'elle avait prise était celle qu'il fallait pour Arizona.

C'était un fait, leur mariage l'avait détruite. Il avait fait disparaître peu à peu la Arizona d'autre fois et elle n'était plus heureuse. Elle n'était plus heureuse avec elle, elle ne l'aimait plus mais elle était tout simplement effrayée à l'idée de la quitter.

Et ce constat, plus que tous les autres, était celui qui la tuait à petit feu. Chaque jour un peu plus…

Callie poussa un nouveau soupir et referma brusquement le dossier qu'elle venait de terminer de remplir avant de le poser sur la pile où il était destiné. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre et constata que l'heure de son prochain rendez-vous approchait. Elle était censée retrouver un de ses vétérans à son laboratoire.

Au moins, il lui restait toujours ça…

- Wilson! héla-t-elle à l'adresse de la résidente qu'elle croisa en sortant de son service sans pour autant s'arrêter.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire auquel elle se força à répondre.

- Dr Torres! s'exclama Jo d'un ton enthousiaste. Justement je venais vous voir… J'ai entendu dire que vous retourniez au bloc pour la réparation totale de la hanche de M. Stilson, est-ce que je peux être sur le cas?

- Occupes-toi des post-op et tu en es, répondit Callie qui avançait désormais à reculons.

- Génial, merci ! lança Wilson au moment où la Latina disparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir.

Callie hocha légèrement la tête amusée avant de se tourner pour regarder où elle avançait. Au moment où elle fit volte-face, elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet qu'elle retint instinctivement par les bras.

- Déso –

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle réalisa que la personne qu'elle tenait n'était autre qu'Arizona qui se figea elle aussi. Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent dans la même position, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, les mains de Callie toujours sur les bras d'Arizona et leurs regards se perdant dans celui de l'autre. Il s'agissait là de la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, qu'elles étaient aussi proches, qu'elles se touchaient.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours fermement l'autre femme, Callie retira brusquement ses mains et les laissa retomber le long de son corps.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Pas de mal, répondit dans un murmure Arizona sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

Comme si une force surnaturelle les forçait à rester là où elles étaient – comme s'il leur était impossible de détourner le regard l'une de l'autre, elles continuèrent de se fixer silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière passe à côté d'elles et lance:

- Vous êtes sous une branche de gui!

Elle leur adressa un regard amusé avant de disparaître, les laissant de nouveau seules dans le couloir désert. Elles levèrent la tête d'un geste synchronisé pour voir, qu'en effet, de tous les endroits de l'hôpital où il n'y en avait pas, leur collision avait eu lieu juste en dessous d'une branche de gui. Callie baissa les yeux en même temps qu'Arizona et croisa de nouveau son regard. Regard dont l'expression changea brusquement et qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

Elle n'avait vu ce regard que très rarement au cours de ces années mais à chaque fois, il l'avait marqué. Arizona avait eu exactement le même lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Mark ou quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait divorcer après qu'elle ait appris pour Lauren Boswell.

Et plus récemment, elle l'avait arboré au moment où, deux mois plus tôt, Callie avait quitté le bureau du psy en la laissant derrière elle.

Et elle comprit à ce moment-là que les choses n'étaient pas différentes. Parce qu'aussi anodine qu'était une branche de gui, pour elles-deux, elle représentait tellement plus. Elle représentait un passé qui n'existait désormais plus.

Au moment où Callie s'apprêtait à ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Arizona tourna rapidement les talons et s'avança d'un pas précipité dans le corridor. Callie la regarda disparaître derrière la porte de la première salle de garde qu'elle croisa et sans réellement réfléchir, elle la suivit.

- Arizona… commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Va-t-en, intima l'interpellée.

Elle lui tournait le dos mais Callie pouvait déceler un tremblement dans sa voix qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle était bouleversée.

- Ar –

- S'il te plait Callie, la coupa Arizona en se tournant enfin vers elle. J'ai eu une journée de merde, j'ai perdu une patiente, j'ai perdu la confiance d'Hermann, je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler encore une fois que j'ai aussi perdu ma femme.

Callie la dévisagea longuement, traçant de ses yeux chaque courbe de son visage. Arizona ne pleurait pas mais elle pouvait facilement déceler la tristesse qui marquait ses traits.

- Va-t-en, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. S'il te plait…

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Callie. Pas quand je te vois comme ça…

Un rire amer s'échappa de la bouche d'Arizona.

- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire…

- J'en aurais toujours quelque chose à faire, déclara Callie doucement.

La remarque agaça Arizona plus qu'autre chose. Elle sentit sa colère prendre le dessus sur sa tristesse.

- Je ne suis plus ton problème, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu as choisis de partir Callie… Tu as choisis de m'abandonner, de nous abandonner. Donc tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer quand bon te semble et me dire que tu ne t'en fiche pas!

- Arrête de faire comme si j'étais la seule responsable de notre séparation! s'exclama à son tour Callie. Je n'étais pas la seule à me sentir étouffée et tu le sais! Tu n'étais pas heureuse avec moi ! Tu ne l'étais plus et il fallait que tout ça s'arrête!

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et glissa une main sur son visage pour essayer de contrôler les sanglots qui prenaient de plus en plus de place au fond de sa gorge. Elle se força à se calmer et adressa un sourire triste à Arizona qui évitait dorénavant son regard et le maintenait fermement en direction du sol.

- Regarde-toi maintenant, continua Callie en la montrant d'un geste de la main. Tu es plus heureuse Arizona. Tu as l'air plus épanouie. Tu cartonnes avec ta spécialisation et tu t'y consacres pleinement!

Arizona leva brusquement la tête vers Callie et fronça des sourcils.

- C'est réellement ce que tu penses? questionna-t-elle rhétoriquement. Que je suis plus heureuse? Plus épanouie?

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau rire jaune avant de poursuivre.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je «cartonne et que je me consacre pleinement à ma spécialisation», c'est que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste! s'exclama-t-elle en ne cherchant plus à contenir sa colère.

Elle avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière, la nuit de la tempête, lorsqu'elle et Callie s'étaient trouvées dans la même position, l'une face à l'autre à se crier leurs quatre vérités, juste après que cette dernière eut découvert qu'elle l'avait trompée avec Lauren Boswell.

À l'époque, la seule chose qu'elle avait voulu, c'était faire du mal à Callie. Elle avait voulu détruire tout ce qu'elle avait, tout anéantir, pour pouvoir se reconstruire. Y compris son mariage…

Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle avait réalisé depuis longtemps que la seule chose – la seule personne dont elle avait besoin pour se reconstruire, pour vivre, c'était Callie, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, c'était la retrouver… Les deux situations se ressemblaient terriblement et pourtant ses intentions, ses envies étaient complètement différentes.

- Cette spécialisation est la seule chose qui me permette d'occulter, l'espace de quelques heures – de quelques minutes, que je n'ai plus de foyer! reprit Arizona. Que je ne peux plus voir ma fille quand j'en ai envie dès lors que je termine mon service parce que maintenant je dois me fier à un emploi du temps!

Elle reprit son inspiration et cette fois-ci sa colère disparu complètement, laissant de nouveau place à sa détresse. Elle fixa silencieusement Callie avant d'ajouter dans un murmure:

- Elle me permet d'oublier que je ne m'endormirais plus au côté de la personne qui continue, même après sept ans, à faire battre mon cœur comme aux premiers jours… Qu'elle me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur menace de quitter ma poitrine à chaque fois que je pense à elle… Qu'il m'arrive de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et de chercher encore la chaleur de son corps, oubliant qu'elle n'est plus là… Est-ce que c'est ça pour toi être épanouie? Est-ce que c'est ça être heureuse? Parce que pour moi, j'ai surtout l'impression de sombrer un peu plus chaque jour…

Callie continua de la fixer tout en continuant de rester silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi répondre à la déclaration d'Arizona.

Elle réalisa à cet instant précis que sa décision avait été lâche et égoïste. Elle pensait qu'Arizona n'était plus heureuse avec elle. Elle pensait qu'elle se sentait prise au piège avec elle et la thérapie n'avait fait que confirmer ses craintes. Lorsque la blonde avait suggéré un break de trois, voire six mois, elle savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne la quitte. Et cette idée l'avait effrayée plus que tout…

Leur séparation lui avait fait du bien, elle s'était sentie plus elle-même parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait fait passer son bien-être, ses envies, avant celles d'Arizona. Donc elle avait utilisé ça comme excuses, parce qu'après tout elles étaient vraies; elle n'en pouvait plus de leur disputes incessantes, de leur manque de confiance l'une envers l'autre et de leurs reproches mutuels interminables. Mais la véritable raison qui se cachait derrière sa décision, celle qu'elle comprit à cet instant précis en fixant Arizona droit dans les yeux, était qu'elle avait eu peur.

Elle avait eu peur de voir sa femme, qui n'était plus heureuse, la quitter. Elle avait eu peur de la voir réaliser qu'elle n'était plus la personne qu'elle voulait voir à ses côtés pour le reste de sa vie. Et la perspective de voir ce scénario se produire était son pire cauchemar. Pire que tout. Pire que la tromperie avec Boswell, pire que l'histoire avec Murphy…

Donc elle avait pris les devants et avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur mariage. Parce qu'autant cette décision la faisait souffrir, autant si elle était venue d'Arizona, elle ne s'en serait jamais remise.

Sauf que maintenant, en la voyant face à elle, aux bords des larmes, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, qu'elle sombrait sans elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu tout faux depuis le début.

Arizona fixa encore quelques secondes Callie avant d'hocher la tête d'un air défaitiste, interprétant de travers le silence de cette dernière. Se disant que la Latina devait chercher un moyen de la recaler gentiment, elle décida de lui épargner cette peine.

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte.

Elle la dépassa d'un pas précipité et avant que Callie ne se décide à réagir pour la rattraper, son bipper sonna. Regardant la porte se refermer derrière la blonde, elle poussa un soupir et jeta un regard à l'appareil accroché à sa blouse. Il indiqua un 911, ce qui l'amena à sortir à son tour de la pièce pour se dépêcher de rejoindre les Urgences.

Six heures plus tard, Callie sortit du bloc opératoire, dépitée. D'un geste las, elle retira le calot de sa tête et poussa un soupir au moment où Meredith apparu dans son champ de vision.

- Comment s'est passé l'opération? demanda cette dernière.

Callie se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que le patient ne s'en était pas sorti. Elle essayait toujours de comprendre comment un simple remplacement de hanche avait pu devenir le chaos qu'elle venait de quitter.

Il fallait croire que cette journée n'était pas la sienne. Mais encore une fois, elle avait l'impression que tous les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis deux mois n'étaient pas ses jours.

- Quelques fois ce métier craint vraiment, commenta Meredith.

- À qui le dis-tu… répondit Callie d'un ton excédé.

Elles marchèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Meredith ne s'arrête pour lui faire face et lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Je sais ce qu'il te faut!

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Callie en esquissant un léger sourire en coin. Téquila?

- Yep, répondit Meredith. Toi, moi et une bouteille de Téquila chez Joe. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Bien que la proposition fût tentante, Callie secoua de nouveau la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne peux pas, expliqua-t-elle. Je dois récupérer Sofia à l'école dans trente minutes et j'aurais voulu voir Arizona avant de partir…

- Arizona? répéta Meredith en lui lançant un regard surpris.

- Oui. Je….. Je dois lui parler de quelque chose.

Meredith se contenta d'acquiescer légèrement, comprenant pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

On lui aurait dit quelques années auparavant qu'elle et Callie Torres finiraient bonnes amies, elle aurait rigolé à s'en étouffer. Mais maintenant, après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble et séparément, elle réalisait que l'autre femme et elle partageaient énormément de chose en commun. En commençant par leurs mariages respectifs qui battaient de l'aile… Et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, la compagnie de Callie était vraiment l'une des choses qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. Elles se soutenaient mutuellement et elle avait trouvé en Callie, un compagnon de buverie aussi doué que l'était Cristina.

- Arizona a terminé son service depuis quelques heures déjà, informa-t-elle. Elle a quitté l'hôpital juste après en compagnie d'Alex.

- Oh…

La déception pouvait s'entendre dans la voix de Callie, ce qui amena Meredith à insister.

- Écoute… Allons récupérer les enfants et laissons-les avec Amelia pendant quelques heures ce soir. Oublions Arizona et Derek pendant un moment et allons passer une soirée tranquille! Surtout que Joe offre les deux premières boissons jusqu'à Noël!

Callie esquissa un léger sourire avant d'accepter… Meredith avait peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'elle en avait besoin pour se donner du courage et pouvoir parler à Arizona.

Elle allait avoir besoin de quelques verres avant d'aller toquer chez Karev et essayer de récupérer sa femme…

Arizona porta son verre de whisky à la bouche et le bu d'une traite avant de grimacer fortement. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de consommer de l'alcool fort, préférant largement déguster un verre de vin blanc même lorsqu'elle était de sortie. Mais ce soir, alors qu'elle était attablée au bar chez Joe, elle s'était laissée tenter en espérant que ça l'aiderait à se sentir un peu mieux.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler? demanda Alex en la fixant d'un air inquiet.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de son verre.

Alex l'avait trouvé un peu plus tôt en train de se défouler sur un distributeur de l'hôpital. Il avait dû intervenir physiquement pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne se blesse et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'était contentée de lui dire que la foutue machine avait avalé son dollar.

La vérité était qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en colère de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue de nombreux mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée avec une jambe en moins et la sensation que sa vie était terminée. Mais elle avait réussi à y survivre, elle avait réussi à surmonter son traumatisme et à réaliser que finalement la perte de sa jambe ne signifiait pas la perte de tout. Comme elle l'avait dit à Callie, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de choses pour être heureuse. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de sa jambe. Mais elle avait besoin d'elle et Sofia. Elle avait besoin d'elle pour être heureuse et elle l'avait perdu. Ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle.

Elle était en colère contre le monde entier.

Contre Hermann pour lui avoir proposé cette spécialisation qui lui avait fait perdre son mariage.

Elle était en colère contre Callie pour l'avoir abandonnée, pour avoir réussi à passer à autre chose et l'oublier. Elle lui en voulait d'être partie alors qu'elle lui avait juré qu'elle resterait à ses côtés. Elle lui avait juré d'être là et de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais l'avait laissé tomber.

Et par-dessus tout, elle était en colère contre elle-même. Pour être devenue la personne qu'elle était devenue. Celle aux antipodes de qui elle était auparavant. Elle n'était plus l'homme brave dans la tempête. Il avait disparu dès le moment où elle avait trompé sa femme. Il avait disparu et maintenant elle était malheureuse.

Alors que le silence entre elle et Alex se prolongeait, ses pensées étaient toujours focalisées sur Callie. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer! Avec Sofia, elle avait réussi à ce que leur relation reste pratiquement la même. Elle la voyait tous les jours et l'avait avec elle la moitié de la semaine. Mais avec Callie, même si elle faisait toujours partie de sa vie par le biais de leur travail et de leur fille, elle n'avait presque plus aucun contact et elle lui manquait. C'était tout simplement horrible à quel point elle lui manquait.

Ce n'était pas par vagues, c'était constant. Elle lui manquait tout le temps, à chaque seconde de chaque minute. Elle lui manquait et elle avait l'impression que chaque jour était pire que le précédent. Les choses les plus simples, les plus banales, qu'elle avait pris pour acquises depuis longtemps étaient ce qui la mettait le plus en état de manque. Comme la façon unique que Callie avait de la regarder ou de lui sourire.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés et son manque n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Et ce qui l'achevait le plus, c'était de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas pour Callie. Qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi à passer à autre chose. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient à l'hôpital, comme quoi le Dr Torres aurait passé la nuit avec une certaine intervenante sur le projet des vétérans. Et l'information avait eu le don de la rendre folle. Parce que, la simple idée de s'imaginer une autre femme toucher Callie comme elle seule l'avait fait ces sept dernières années, lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

Elle s'était toujours dit que la pire des choses pour elle serait que Callie recommence à sortir avec des hommes, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu cette Jenna, flirter ouvertement avec sa femme dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, elle s'était rendue compte que l'imaginer avec une autre femme était pire. Parce qu'elle était LA femme de Callie. Celle qui lui avait vraiment fait découvrir ce que c'était que de partager une relation avec une autre femme, celle qui lui avait montré ce qu'était le véritable amour. Erica Hahn était certes la première avec qui elle avait été, mais Arizona était et restait la seule véritable relation qu'elle avait eue avec une personne du même sexe.

Elle était la seule véritable relation qu'elle avait eue avec n'importe qui… Comme Callie était le seul et unique véritable amour de sa vie.

Alors qu'elle portait une nouvelle fois son verre à sa bouche, leur conversation dans la salle de garde lui revint en mémoire et elle se trouva complètement ridicule de rêver à ce qui aurait pu se produire sous cette branche de gui si elles n'avaient pas été séparées. Malgré son état de tristesse, Arizona esquissa un léger sourire en repensant aux nombreux souvenirs de Noël qu'elle partageait avec Callie. Elle se remémora la façon enfantine et excitée qu'arborait sa dure-à-cuire de femme à l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'année. Sa façon particulière de s'investir dans la décoration de leur ancien appartement où elle accrochait à pratiquement chaque mètre, une branche de gui au plafond avant d'attirer Arizona dans un baiser enflammé à chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient « accidentellement » en dessous de l'une d'entre elles.

Arizona avait eu beau lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour qu'elle l'embrasse, Callie rétorquait à chaque fois que partager un baiser sous du gui était un signe de longévité et de prospérité, donc si elle l'embrassait à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient en dessous, leur amour ne pouvait que devenir immortel.

Elle conserva son sourire quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse peu à peu lorsque la vision du regard qu'avait arboré Callie un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital, sous cette fameuse plante qui était censée représenter l'immortalité de leur amour, lui revint à l'esprit.

Il n'avait eu rien du regard empli d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir. Non, Callie ne la regardait plus de la même façon et ce constat amena son cœur à se serrer un peu plus.

Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de baiser sous le gui.

Le bruit du carillon de l'entrée du bar attira son attention et d'un geste lent, elle leva les yeux pour voir l'objet de ses pensées entrer en compagnie de Meredith Grey. Elle était resplendissante et arborait un sourire rayonnant, ce qui montra une nouvelle fois à Arizona que son état misérable n'était qu'à sens unique.

_Surement ici à la recherche de sa prochaine aventure d'un soir_, pensa-t-elle sans pour autant détourner les yeux de Callie.

Cette dernière se figea immédiatement et perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard qui continuait de faire apparaître une série de papillons dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur elle. Elle le maintint sur Arizona qui ne cilla pas une seule fois jusqu'à ce que Meredith l'attire par le bras vers une table. Après quelques secondes, elle détourna la tête et s'avança à la suite de Meredith sous le regard d'Arizona qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe à la table où se trouvait déjà Bailey et Maggie Pierce.

Elle la vit saluer les deux autres femmes avant de lever de nouveau les yeux dans sa direction et se plonger de nouveau dans son regard. Cette fois-ci cependant, la blonde ne put le maintenir et reporta son attention sur le verre face à elle. Elle le termina d'une traite puis se leva de son tabouret.

- Tu veux bien m'excuser, lança-t-elle à Alex.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponses de sa part et se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar sous les yeux de Callie assise à quelques mètres. Hâtivement, cette dernière se leva à son tour et s'excusa auprès de ses amies avant de suivre ses pas.

Arrivée devant la porte, Callie hésita une seconde avant de la franchir. Elle vit Arizona penchée au dessus du lavabo, juste en face du miroir, ce qui l'amena à esquisser un sourire nostalgique tout en faisant un pas à l'intérieur.

- Hey, lança-t-elle.

- Hey, répondit Arizona en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix familière qui ne la laissait jamais indifférente.

- Peds, c'est ça? continua Callie.

Cette fois-ci, Arizona se redressa brusquement et lui adressa un regard interrogateur à travers le miroir, ce qui poussa Callie à poursuivre.

- Je suis Callie Torres, chirurgienne orthopédique…

Elle regarda Arizona se tourner complètement pour lui faire face et lui adressa un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle voyait où elle voulait en venir.

Sept ans plus tôt, une blonde était entrée dans ces mêmes toilettes et lui avait donné exactement le même speech, changeant sa vie à tout jamais.

Et à l'instar d'elle il y a quelques années, Arizona s'appuya contre le lavabo et leva de nouveau les yeux vers Callie, sentant son cœur palpiter d'anticipation.

Callie fit quelques pas en avant et s'approcha d'elle en veillant à laisser un peu de distance entre elles. Elle fixa Arizona droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

- Tu as l'air bouleversée, déclara-t-elle doucement. Et je me disais qu'il fallait que tu saches que, lorsque tu ne seras plus bouleversée, _je_ serais là à faire la queue pour toi…

Cette dernière phrase eu le don de faire craquer Arizona. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sanglot ce qui amena Callie à combler les derniers mètres qui les séparaient pour poser, d'un geste tremblant, une main sur sa joue.

Arizona laissa son visage aller contre sa paume et ferma les yeux en poussant un léger soupir en savourant le contact, ce qui fit sourire Callie qui lui caressa affectueusement la joue tandis qu'elle laissait s'échapper elle-même la respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenue.

- Je serais là à t'attendre, répéta-t-elle doucement. Je serais là pour toi…

En entendant ces mots, Arizona rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et fixa ceux face à elle pendant un instant avant de s'éloigner brusquement de son étreinte.

- Je….Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment des toilettes.

Callie resta immobile quelques secondes, sonnée par son changement brutal de comportement. Il ne lui fallu cependant pas plus d'un instant avant de retrouver l'usage de ses neurones et se dépêcher de suivre la blonde à l'extérieur.

Au moment où elle retrouva l'intérieur du bar, elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et entraperçu une tête blonde quitter l'endroit. Sans prendre la peine de jeter un œil à la table où l'attendait Meredith, elle la suivit et sortit à sa suite dans la nuit et le froid hivernal de Seattle.

Arrivée dans la rue, Callie s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour voir que la neige avait recouvert la totalité des rues tandis que des flocons continuaient de tomber en trombe. Les éclairages extérieurs se reflétaient sur l'épaisse couverture blanche qui recouvrait le sol et la faisait scintiller, rendant le paysage presque féerique. Elle sortit de sa contemplation et chercha des yeux Arizona qu'elle repéra immédiatement, s'avançant précipitamment vers le parking. Elle courut dans sa direction jusqu'à arriver à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis? lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Arizona s'arrêta brusquement et resta immobile pendant un instant avant de se tourner lentement pour lui faire face.

- Parce que je préfère fuir plutôt que de te regarder fuir, répondit-elle.

- Quoi? demanda Callie, prise au dépourvu par la réponse.

- Je ne peux pas te regarder t'éloigner de moi encore une fois… Je n'y survivrais pas!

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, assura Callie en continuant de s'avancer lentement vers elle.

Arizona secoua frénétiquement la tête, sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait réussi jusqu'ici à les garder à l'intérieur mais elle arrivait à un point de saturation et elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter.

- C'est ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de partir, fit-elle remarquer. Je ne peux pas vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de moi en attendant le moment où tu me quitterais encore une fois. Je…..Je ne peux plus!

- Tu ne comprends donc pas?! s'exclama Callie. Je n'ai plus l'intention de partir Arizona! Je pensais que notre amour n'était plus suffisant, qu'on avait vécu tellement de choses qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuses l'une avec l'autre! Je pensais qu'on ne se suffisait plus, qu'on avait toutes les deux besoin de plus. Que _j'avais_ besoin de plus! Mais j'avais tord!

Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur de l'autre femme. Une vague de froid vint la frapper au visage mais elle l'ignora, complètement obnubilée par le regard azur qui ne la quittait pas une seule seconde.

C'était maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait tout changer et être, pour la première fois, complètement honnête avec la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

C'était maintenant que leur avenir se jouait. Qu'elle allait savoir si elle avait perdu à jamais l'amour de sa vie ou s'il lui restait encore une chance de le retrouver.

- Ces deux derniers mois, j'ai eu un aperçu de ce qu'était ma vie sans toi, continua-t-elle. Et elle était tout simplement misérable Arizona… C'est le mot: misérable. C'est comme ça que j'étais à chaque fois que tu n'étais plus dans ma vie. Complètement misérable… Je l'étais lorsqu'on a rompu pour la première fois, je l'étais lorsque tu es partie en Afrique et je l'étais l'année dernière… Bon sang, je l'étais même avant de te connaître!

Malgré la température qui devait avoisiner les zéros degrés et les flocons de neiges qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, Arizona eut l'impression soudaine que l'atmosphère s'était nettement réchauffée. Son cœur battait la chamade, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait quitter sa poitrine d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, reprit Callie qui semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose… C'était comme si – comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi. Et cette partie c'est toi… En entrant dans ces toilettes, il y a maintenant sept ans, tu m'as sauvé Arizona. Tu m'as changée, tu m'as rendue meilleure et – et il a fallu que je te perde une nouvelle fois pour m'en rendre compte…

- Calliope…

- Non attend, la coupa-t-elle. Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait…

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Arizona refermer la bouche et hocher la tête de haut en bas alors que son visage commençait à être baigné de larmes. Elle fit un dernier pas et se posta face à elle.

- J'avais peur. J'étais effrayée à l'idée que tu me laisserais, que tu réaliserais que tu ne m'aimais plus et que tu ne voulais plus être avec moi. Alors j'ai pris les devants et c'était complètement stupide, déclara Callie d'une voix pleine de conviction. J'en ai marre de me voiler la face Arizona. J'en ai marre de me dire que je peux très bien vivre sans toi alors que c'est tout simplement impossible… Comment est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans toi alors que ma vie c'est toi?

Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu aussi clair. Erica lui avait dit un jour qu'être avec elle, c'était comme porter des lunettes lorsque l'on souffrait de mauvaise vue. On distinguait clairement les formes et on réalisait que les tâches que l'on voyait autour de nous représentaient de réels objets.

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris ce que son ex lui disait. Elle l'avait même prise pour une folle… Mais maintenant, elle comprenait. Elle voyait clair et les ombres autour d'elle prenaient réellement forme. Il lui suffisait de regarder Arizona pour le comprendre. Plus elle la contemplait, plus le monde autour d'elle trouvait un sens. Ces yeux bleus représentaient son havre de paix et ce sourire était sa source de bonheur. Et là, maintenant, elle avait le droit au plus beau qu'Arizona ne lui ait jamais adressé.

- Je sais qu'on a encore énormément de problèmes à régler. Je sais que la vie qui nous attend ne sera pas toujours facile, qu'on ne vivra pas toujours dans notre bulle rose… Je sais qu'il y aura encore pas mal de désaccords et qu'on aura encore pas mal de disputes– après tout, on est Callie et Arizona – mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on peut y survivre parce qu'on a le principal, bébé… On a notre amour.

Elle termina son discours en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, sentant la nervosité la gagner tout d'un coup alors qu'elle fixait la femme face à elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis? questionna-t-elle nerveusement lorsque le silence d'Arizona se prolongea.

Arizona resta muette pendant ce qui parut être une éternité à Callie. Elle cherchait les mots adéquats à mettre sur ses sentiments. Des mots assez forts, assez puissants pour répondre à la déclaration qu'elle venait d'entendre. Des mots qui arrivaient à retranscrire parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et les seuls qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent:

- Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire avant de combler les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de Callie et lui enlacer la nuque.

- Je t'aime Calliope Iphegenia Torres, dit-elle un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi non plus.

Callie esquissa un sourire empli de bonheur tout en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et remonter une de ses mains gelées sur sa joue rosie par le froid.

- Je t'aime aussi Arizona Robbins…

Arizona baissa les yeux vers la bouche de Callie qui était toujours étirée dans un sourire et sentit le rythme de ses battements de cœur s'accélérer. Elle se pencha lentement, doucement, profitant de ses chaque seconde d'anticipation, et approcha ses propres lèvres de celles de Callie jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud se mêler au sien. Au moment où elles entrèrent en contact, elle aurait juré qu'un feu d'artifices venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voulut approfondir le baiser, Callie s'éloigna et rompit l'étreinte.

- Attend, souffla-t-elle d'un rythme saccadé.

Arizona ouvrit les yeux, sentant le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire mutin que Callie lui adressa, l'amenant à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, une vague de soulagement la gagna.

Sans retirer ses bras de la taille de la blonde, Callie fouilla frénétiquement dans la poche de sa veste jusqu'à sentir l'objet qu'elle cherchait lui effleurer les doigts. Elle l'attrapa délicatement et le sortit avant de le tendre au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Tu connais la tradition, lança Callie avec un sourire entendu.

Arizona leva les yeux vers sa main tendue et laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle tenait une branche de gui. Elle la fixa un long moment avant de baisser les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Callie. Au moment où elles scellèrent leurs regards, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter, que les incertitudes qui l'habitaient n'avaient plus lieu d'exister. Callie était là. Elle était là et elle lui faisait une promesse implicite.

Cette fois-ci, Arizona n'hésita pas une seule seconde dans ses gestes et pris son visage en éventail avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle espérait transmettre la force de ses sentiments à travers ce baiser. Elle espérait que Callie comprendrait à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer, à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Cette dernière laissa retomber son bras en même temps que la branche de gui qui tomba dans la neige et ferma les yeux avant de répondre aussi ardemment au baiser. Elle agrippa la taille d'Arizona de ses deux mains et la rapprocha un peu plus contre elle alors que leurs lèvres prenaient le temps de se redécouvrir. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour survivre autant de temps sans les étreintes d'Arizona. Sans la douceur de ses lèvres. Sans les caresses de ses mains. Sans la chaleur de son corps.

Comment avait-elle fait pour se passer de tout ce qui la complétait si parfaitement?

Trop tôt au goût de chacune, elles rompirent leur baiser pour reprendre leur respiration. Arizona posa son front contre celui de Callie et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle les sentit lui picoter.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve hein? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu es bien là et tu viens bien de me dire toutes ces choses magnifiques?

La vulnérabilité dans la voix d'Arizona brisa le cœur de Callie. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et remonta lentement ses mains sur les joues de la blonde puis lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient en leur long.

- Je suis bien là mon amour, souffla-t-elle. Je suis là…

Arizona ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les mots avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de la nuque de Callie. Elle inhala son odeur et sentit ses larmes se décupler. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce n'était pas des larmes de colère ou de tristesse.

Elle pleurait de soulagement. Elle pleurait de bonheur.

- Que dirais-tu d'aller chercher notre magnifique fille et de rentrer à la maison? proposa Callie.

_À la maison_… Arizona ne pensait pas que trois mots aussi banals pouvaient lui causer autant de bonheur.

- Rien ne me rendrait aussi heureuse, répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau. Mais juste… Attend, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit Callie commencer à rompre leur étreinte. Juste quelques secondes…

- Tu es gelée, fit remarquer Callie.

- Je m'en fiche, rétorqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi juste quelques secondes s'il te plait…

Même si, comme l'avait souligné Callie, son corps était complètement gelé par le froid et que la neige semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, elle avait besoin de ces quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes où elle pouvait la regarder encore, où elles n'étaient pas encore obligées de sortir de leur monde, de leur petite bulle. Juste quelques secondes où elle pouvait savourer le contact et la chaleur enivrante du corps de Callie. Où elle pouvait se plonger dans ces prunelles marron qui lui donnaient l'impression de briller surnaturellement.

- D'accord j'attends, répondit Callie avec un sourire. On a tout notre temps…

Arizona acquiesça légèrement avant de combler une nouvelle fois la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et l'embrasser tendrement.

Sentant les lèvres de Callie contre les siennes, son nez gelé se frottant au sien, elle remercia intérieurement celui qui avait inventé la tradition du baiser sous le gui. Elle remercia l'infirmière qui les avait croisées le matin dans le couloir et se jura de lui acheter la plus grosse boîte de chocolats qu'elle trouverait au magasin et elle remercia le destin d'avoir mis Callie Torres sur son chemin.

Il était incroyable de voir comment sa journée avait basculé du tout au tout par la simple existence d'une plante. Elle s'était réveillée en se demandant comment elle allait survivre à une nouvelle journée sans l'ancre qui l'empêchait de dériver. Elle s'était réveillée malheureuse, en regardant le côté du lit que Callie aurait occupé si elle avait été avec elle et se demandant si un jour elle allait retrouver la sensation de se réveiller à ses côtés. Et ce soir, elle allait s'endormir dans ses bras…

Le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir était encore long. Il allait surement être semé d'embûches et d'obstacles. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était sûre qu'elles en arriveraient à bout. Elle et Callie. Ensembles...

Les sceptiques pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, les miracles de Noël existaient réellement…

_~The End~_


End file.
